A Bit of a Mix Up
by ArreiszGlitch
Summary: Error finds his way to the Doodle Sphere and makes a mess. Now lets see how the AUs are holding up!


WARNING: I'm not good at writing fight sences. So expect cringe

Ink was having a bit of trouble. Error had somehow made his way to the doodle sphere and was causing trouble. Inks brush was now floating, broken in half, next to its tied up owner. Ink looked up at Error as the strings that pinned his limbs to his body tightened a fraction. Error had stopped from threading his stings through the papers that represented the AUs long enough to notice Ink trying to inch closer to his brush. "Don't," Errors warning was clear, one wrong move and you'll be shredded along with the AUs. Ink froze, the tips of his fingers stretched towards his brush. Error then muttered something about soulless glitches and turned back to his work. An idea then came to Ink. 'I'm sorry,' Ink thought. He hoped the creators would forgive him for this if it went south.

Error had threaded his strings through just about every AU he could see when the stings that held Ink down began to slacken. He turned just in time to see Ink flying at him. Error barely dodged Inks attack. His shock making him temporally loosen his grip on the strings. Ink used this as a chance to free one arm and part of the other. Error regained his composure fairly quickly and tightened his grip. But the damage had been done as Ink grabbed the top part of his brush and swiped it across the stings tied to him. The strings broke as the paint ate at them like acid. Error stared down at his now empty strings before retracting them. Errors expression then became, if it was possible, full of even more hatred. Ink again lunged at Error, brush in hand, and missed again.

Error had shot his now empty stings through the rest of reachable AUs and pulled him out of Inks reach. Quickly realizing he had the upper hand, Error smiled. "Hey Squid!" He called, "Watch this!" Error then yanked on his strings. The strings ripped through the paper, scattering pieces everywhere. Error glanced down to see Inks expression and was not disappointed. Ink was in a point of complete shock. He was frozen in mid lunge, like Error when his glitches acted up, and his mouth was opened so wide you could shove all of the AUs into it. Error couldn't help it. He began to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost started to cry.

Then the air around them began to shake. A felling a dread then began to grow in Errors stomach. He stopped laughing. The pieces of AUs that just seconds ago had been just floating in the air, began to spin. This was enough to snap Ink out of his current shock and bring him into another round of shock. The shredded paper spun faster and faster in the air. A high pitched whistle started, along with a low rumble. Then the shreds began to throw themselves at the closest AU. It didn't matter if it was the pieces original or not. As soon as it touched the ripped part of the AU it molded its self to fit. The chaos stopped just soon as it had started.

Error and Ink then moved to the AU closest to them. Ink ran his hand down the AU to find that the place where the shred had molded to fit was perfect in every way except the difference in color. Error poked his, half expecting it to come back to life and attack him. Error continued to poke at the AU until a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"Yo, dawg. Da folks in there don't like i-," Error whipped around to face the 80s (90s?) nightmare named Fresh. Then with a high pitched yelp escaping one of the skeletons teeth, Error wrapped Fresh up in strings and shoved him into a portal. Wether the high pitched yelp came from Error or Fresh, Ink could never tell. Error always said it came from Fresh but Fresh says otherwise. Ink whipped around just in time to see Freshs feet disappear. "I am NOT dealing with him too," Error panted. He then looked at Ink, "Soooooo... What do you think happened here?" Ink looked at Error, confused to why Error was talking to him about this, "The creators rejected your destruction of their AUs. Admittedly they did do a rough job. But it's their first try, there's bound to be mistakes," Now it was Errors turn to be confused, " Rejected? How?" Then as he registered the last part of what Ink said. Error laughed, "Mistakes?" Error then pointed to a nearby AU. The AU had so many different pieces it was hard to tell what was the original. "I can't even tell what AU that was suppose to be!"

Ink shrugged, "As I said before, mistakes. Now you should probably go back to your antivoid while I sort this out." Error shrugged and opened a portal, " I've got no abjections to that. I can always come back sometime else and finish them off," Error then stepped through his portal shutting it behind him. Ink then starts collecting AUs to sort. Not 5 minutes pass and Error comes bolting out of another portal. Ink glances up from his growing pile. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" Ink teased. Error looked Ink in the eyes and gripping Inks shoulders, Error said, "HE was in there. I through that abomination into the antiviod!" Ink pushed Errors hands off him and asked, "So why didn't you get rid of him?" "I am not ready to deal with him right now!" Error replied. Ink snorted at Errors obvious fear of Fresh, "You can stay here," Ink offered, "But only if you help me," "Help? You?" Error said the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Nope! I'd rather take my chances with the virus!" And with that he left Ink once again.

A/N: For this story I'm going to ask for audience participation! Yay! If you want your own AU to be in the story please send a reference picture (a detailed description works too but I'd prefer a picture) of the character(s) you want swapped from that AU in a review/PM. Make sure to name the TWO AUs you want people/monsters to swapped from. The people/monsters that you want don't have to be the same in booth AUs, for example you could swap FellGrilby and classicMK. Also don't worry if someone else has already done the AU(s) you wanted, technically there are subAUs of the same AU because everyone interprets it differently. Some examples of this is some people think Toriel and Asgore might have gotten back together while others don't or something simple like if Frisk is a boy,girl, or has no gender, all of these are technically right and are, in their own right, AUs

Now the rules:

1\. # of entry's allow is unlimited

2\. Please do not use AUs like UnderLust or UnderTail I would like to keep it at most teen rated (If you know of anymore AUs like these please tell me so I can keep an eye out)

3\. Own AUs need a picture/discription

4\. Have fun!


End file.
